BTR Comedy
by Running to be Hidden
Summary: I thought I would write a comedy with my favorite boys!
1. Chapter 1

**BTR Comedy**

**Summary: Hey guys! Running to be Hidden here. I know some of you have been waiting on the last chapter of It's My Life but my computer got a virus and I had to delete a lot of my stuff to fix it and something came up in my family that was like this story so I just couldn't continue it either way. Sorry. :(**

**But, good news is, I have a new story! This one! :D Feel better now? Good! Oh, and in It's My Life Carlos kills Logan and it turns out Kendall and James weren't dead. **

**Enjoy!**

Kendall: Good news guys! My mom is finally getting out of the hospital today!

Carlos: Wait, how did Mrs. Knight end up in the hospital?

Kendall: You put her in there you dumbass.

Carlos: Oh.

Logan: And why should _I_ care?

Kendall: Because I said so.

Logan: You do realize that makes me care even less?

…...

Logan: (Is woken from Kendall's snoring) Ugh. (Gets out of bed & walks over to Kendall) Kendall. Kendall, get up.

Kendall: !

Logan: ?

Kendall: DEMON BE GONE! (Pulls out a gun and shoots Logan.)

Logan: Ow. Wait, is that my body? Crap! I'm dead! Hmm, I should make the most of it. Ha!

At the Local Insane Asylum

Patient 1: ( Looks around the room then at his room mate) Jake, the voices in my head say you have serious mental issues.

Jake: No duh, Sherlock.

…...

Carlos: (Is watching _Degrassi_ because every thing else that is on sucks.) You know, I'm going to be one who has to kill these kids one day.

James: Whatever...

5 Days Later

Death: (Walks up to Carlos who is watching _MythBusters_) Carlos, you're still in favor with me, so I need you to take my job for a few hours and kill the cast of _Degrassi_ in a plane crash.

Carlos: Oh my God! You see? I told you: I'm the one who's gonna have to kill these kids!

James: It's true, he did say that.

**Running to be Hidden: Yes, I just pulled a **_**Family Guy **_**joke on you.**

…**...**

Carlos: …. Hey, where's Logan?

Kendall: Hm? Who? Oh! Logan, yeah... I shot him.

Logan: (Still as a ghost.) You're an ass, you know that?

Carlos: Oh. Well, my day was interesting. I killed the cast of _Degrassi_. And I met **Judy Gold** on the plane trip!

James: Really? That's so cool!

Carlos: I know! She's dead now...

James: Oh...

**Expect more tomorrow!**


	2. Part 2

**BTR Comedy**

_**Kendall is on Palm Woods roof with man who is pointing a gun at him.**_

Kendall: I still don't get it! Why do you want to kill Big Tim Rush?

Gunman: It's actually quite simple: I go to one of the auditions, you _four _end up being chosen, I get really pissed off, blame everything that's happened on BTR, spend 11 months preparing to come to LA, and kill you four.

Kendall: ….. Okay, 1: Get a life. 2: That's the dumbest reason I've heard. And 3: Logan!

Logan: (Pops up from out of nowhere) Zu toten oder nicht zu toten, das ist mein motiv, mein freund! Ha! (Kills Gunman)

**Running to be Hidden: Yes, Logan just spoke in German. He'll be doing that every now and again. Just as long as what he says isn't delete it.**

…**..**

James: (Walks in the kitchen and sees a can of _Red Bull_) What the hell is this? (Takes a sip)

10 Seconds Later

_**Logan, Carlos, and Kendall walk in to find the apartment on fire.**_

Kendall: What the hell?

James: (Comes in from nowhere) Hey guys! Did you that all cats are born with blue eyes?

Logan: …. What?

James: Gotta go! Bye! (Jumps out the closed window)

Kendall: (Sighs) I'll call an ambulance.

Carlos: I'll call the fire department.

Logan: I'm gonna get a smoothie.

…..

Carlos: Logan, you wanna come to the Bon Jovi concert with us tonight?

Logan: Nah, thanks. I'm not really a fan of them.

Carlos: ….. Hey, Logan, does this dish rag smell funny?

Logan: (Sniffs the rag) That smells... like...uh... ha...k... (Falls fast asleep)

A Few Hours Later

Logan: (Wakes up to find himself tied up in a chair then looks at Carlos) You used chloroform on me again, didn't you?

Carlos: You're gonna listen to Bon Jovi even if it kills me!

Logan: It is going to kill you because once I get untied, you're dead.

Carlos: …. Crap.

**Okay 1: I don't hate Bon Jovi. 2: What Logan said in German was 'To kill or not to kill, that's my motive, my friend!' Just in case if that was deleted. See ya! **


	3. Part 3

**BTR Comedy**

Carlos: All of life's problems can be solved with patients and hard work. _Or_, if you want to get through it the easy way: use C4!

….

James: What does this button do? (Presses a huge red button with a Caution sign above it.) Huh. Guess it does nothing.

3 Minutes Later Half of Antarctica Explodes.

….

Carlos: (Knocks on Logan's bedroom door.) Logan, are you still mad at me for taking you to that Bon Jovi concert?

Logan: Gehe zu sterben!

Carlos: (Bullet flies past his head) Ah! Okay I'll just run then, bye! (Runs)

….

Logan: (Pulls everyone into his bedroom) Why in hell is my family here!

Carlos: We invited them here.

Logan: What! Why?

Kendall: (Pulls out a medical needle and taps it) Okay, Logan, hold still and I'll just give you a little something to help calm you down.

Logan: Get them out of here!

James: Ah! Okay! (Runs out of the room)

….

Felicity: Hey, Logan, I thought we could spend the afternoon together.

Logan: Really? Sure! I'd love that.

Felicity: Great. And also, I got this new gun. (Pulls out a sniper rifle)

Carlos: Oh, boy.

Felicity: Yeah, and I thought we could go out in the woods and fire it.

Carlos: Here it goes...

Felicity: Maybe someplace where people can't hear gun shots or screams.

Logan: (Eyes are wide) Oh, gosh, yeah, I just remembered, Felicity, I have plans right now. Bye! (Runs)

Felicity: What's wrong with Logan? It's like he thinks I'm gonna shoot him.

….

Kendall: Hey did you guys hear about half of Antarctica exploding?

James: (Looks left to right)

Carlos: No. But Logan-

Logan: Is going to break your arm if you keep talking.

Carlos: (Shuts up)

Felicity: I got a new sniper rifle, but I still need to use it on something. Hey Logan-!

Logan: Oh, look at the time! I have to run like hell! (Runs)

**That's it! And, no, you guys don't know Felicity. She's just an OC from a project I had to do in English class. Though, you might see her again.**


	4. Part 4

**BTR Comedy**

Carlos: Logan?

Logan: Yes?

Carlos: Was Virginia discovered by a virgin?

Logan: (Stares at Carlos for a moment then burst out laughing) Oh my God!

Carlos: Well! Was it?

Logan: (Still laughing, gets up and leaves)

**RH: This actually happened to me, my friend was over at my house and it happened just like that. It was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing!**

….

Kendall: (Sits down on the couch and turns on the TV)

Narrator: Today on _Modern Marbles_-

Kendall: Ah! Educational crap! (Throws the remote at the TV which breaks it.)

….

James: My Birthday is coming up! Do you guys know what I need.

Carlos: Yeah, but how do you gift wrap a life?

….

Logan: Oh, Carlos, some day you will find yourself- and wish that you hadn't.

Carlos: Ah, Logan, your red shirt goes well with your eyes...

**RH: I can see how **_**some**_** of you might look at this joke differently. Carlos is actually saying that Logan is evil.**

….

James: Logan, what does Dilate mean?

Logan: To live too long.

**RH: No, that's not the definition and I know it.**


	5. Part 5

**BTR Comedy**

James: (Nicely) Hey, Kendall.

Kendall: What do you want?

James: Huh?

Kendall: You're being nice to me. What do you want?

….

Logan: (Walks in wearing a tux) Thank God that's over.

Carlos: Logan, why are you wearing a tux?

Logan: (Smiles and says calmly) Es ist nicht deine sache. (Walks away)

Kendall: …. Oh God, I'm afraid!

James: Wanna strap a camera to Logan and see where he goes?

Kendall: Hell yeah!

**RH: Might see this joke again but in a different form.**

….

Logan: (Walks up to the window) Guys? Is that a concert stage outside?

Carlos: (Grabs a harpoon from behind with couch and slowly walks towards him) No, Logan. That's ridiculous! You're probably just seeing things...

Logan: (Turns around and Carlos hides the harpoon behind his back.) ?

….

Me: (Sighs) I'm so bored. Can we hurry up! I wanna get home and watch BTR!

Random person: Big Time Rush sucks!

Me: (Gasps) ABOMINATION! (Pulls out a metal bat and bashes it across the guys head.)

….

Logan: Carlos couldn't have pulled an amazingly executed plan like this one; he's a twit!

Carlos: Yeah! I'm a- (Glares at Logan)

**Yeah, that one joke with Logan, Carlos, and the harpoon was from **_**Family Guy**_**. I like to hear jokes on TV and replace the original characters with the BTR boys. It just makes me laugh even harder! And also, I don't use **_**Google Translate**_** for Logan when he speaks in German, I use my memory! I'm kinda rusty on it, but I'm planing on learning German again soon! Kay, Bye!**


End file.
